


Slow dancing in the dark

by exarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, and slow dancing, just a lot of fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarchangel/pseuds/exarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's nightmare wakes Sam up in the middle of the night, and Sam takes his time to help calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow dancing in the dark

Sam woke up when he felt the bed shifting next to him. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was nearly 3 in the morning, and that Gabriel was having another nightmare. He shook his shoulder a little to try and wake him up, only to find that he was freezing cold, and trembling violently.  
“Gabe, Gabe, sweety. Just a dream. Wake up, babe.” He said, as Gabriel muffled pleas of apology into his pillow. Sam finally reached over and turned him by his shoulders until he was facing him.  
Gabriel blinked a few times before his heartbeat started to slow down and he slowly reached out for Sam.  
“Shh, shh, shh. Let’s go make some coffee, yeah? It’s okay.” Sam murmured as he helped Gabriel sit up. This wasn’t the first time he’d had nightmares, but they were pretty rare now, and this one seemed bad. He didn’t even need to ask, he already knew what they were about.  
Sam led him over to the couch, turned on the radio, and scooped some coffee grounds into the machine. He went over to sit by Gabe as the brewer gurgled and filled the pot. The song faded out and the familiar notes of _Wish You Were Here_ slowly surrounded them, resonating off the walls. Sam slowly stood up and reached for Gabriel’s hand, hoisting him up and pulling him towards his body, swaying with the music. Gabe’s hands on Sam’s shoulders, Sam’s on Gabe’s waist. Nobody was really leading, they were just standing there, rocking back and forth. The only light was from the overhead lamp in the kitchen, giving the adjoined living room a soft glow. It was warm and peaceful, and the smell of coffee soon carried in from the next room.  
Neither had any idea how long they stayed like that, holding onto each other as one song transitioned into the next, and the next, and the next. By the time they broke apart, both of them were nearly collapsing from exhaustion. The sun was rising in the side window, and the forgotten coffee was now ice cold. They’d have to dump it out and start a new pot. Thank god it was Saturday and neither had any work to do. Gabe heated up the griddle and whipped up a batch of pancakes, smothering his stack in syrup. Sam raised his eyebrows at him, but made no comment. They sat in companionable silence for most of the meal, aside from some stifled yawns, and the hum of the radio that they’d forgotten to turn off. Gabriel almost started to nod off as he sat at the table, and Sam had to nudge at his leg under the table to keep him awake. When he looked up, Sam was smiling at him faintly. He returned the smile before taking another bite.  
“Are you feeling better?” Sam finally asked while he was clearing away their dishes. He had the same concerned voice of a worrying parent, which was usually annoying, but right now, Gabe just found it sweet.  
“Much.” He said, stretching and getting up from the table. He walked over to where Sam was standing in front of the sink and put his arms around his waist, kissing him on the cheek.  
“Come on, baby, we can wash the dishes later. I’m tired.” He even gave Sam his best pout and puppy eyes when he turned around. Gabe was one hell of a cuddler, and there was no way he was going to go nap alone. Sam put the plate down and followed him back into their room, crawling under the covers and wrapping himself around Gabriel, before slowly drifting off. Yup, the dishes could wait till later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my writing tumblr @ writtenbyrachel, and my regular tumblr @ exarchangel


End file.
